novas_mortal_kombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man (Marvel Vs. Capcom)
Changes From UMvC3 and MvC:I * ''Web Swing ''has been returned to it's UMvC3 input * Crouching Medium Kick has become a launcher again * New Moves ** Web Zip ** Web Launch ** Spider Charge Moves * Web Ball: 'Spider-Man shoots a web ball from his hands, trapping an enemy in webs ** Projectile ** ''Light: ''Fast Fire, lowest amount of trap time ** ''Medium: ''Medium Fire, Medium amount of trap time ** ''Heavy: ''Slowest Fire, Longest amount of trap time * '''Spider Sting: '''Spider-Man does an uppercut to the opponent, knocking them into the air. ** ''Light: ''Fires downward, hits OTG ** ''Medium: ''Hits straight forward ** ''Heavy: ''Hits upward. ** ''Spider Bite: ''Slam the opponent into the ground with the second hit *** Ground Bounce * '''Web Swing: '''Spider-Man connects a web to the roof and swings forward ** ''Light: ''Fast but Short Distance ** ''Medium: ''Medium with medium distance ** ''Heavy: ''Slowest but longest distance * '''Web Throw: '''Spider-Man shoots a web that connects to the opponent and then throws them to the ground. ** ''Light: ''Shoots the web straight forward ** ''Medium: ''Shoots the web upward diagonally ** ''Heavy: ''Shoots the web straight upward * '''Web Glide: '''In Midair, Spider-Man shoots a downward diagonal web and slams into the opponent. ** ''Light: ''Short Distance ** ''Medium: ''Medium Distance ** ''Heavy: ''Long Distance * '''Web Zip: '''Spider-Man shoots out a web straight forward and zips straight to the opponent. ** ''Light: ''Fast Zip but Short Distance ** ''Medium: ''Medium Zip with Medium Distance, Hard Knockdown ** ''Heavy: ''Slow Zip, Far Distance, Ground Bounce * '''Web Launch: '''Spider-Man shoots two webs onto the ground and laucnhes out of them ** ''Light: ''Fast, Short Distance, Straight Forward ** ''Medium: ''Medium, Medium Distance, Diagonal ** ''Heavy: ''Slow, Far Distance, Forward, Hard Knockdown * '''Spider Charge: '''Spider-Man jumps backward before charging forward and slamming shoulder first into the enemy ** ''Light: ''Fast, Short Distance ** ''Medium: ''Medium, Medium Distance ** ''Heavy: ''Slow, Far Distance, Wall Bounce Hyper Combos * '''Maximum Spider: '''Spider-Man jumps to the back of the screen and speeds at the enemy diagonally downward, attacking them multiple times by slamming through them. (''Lvl. 1)(15 Hits) * 'Crawler Assault: '''Spider-Man dashes forward and combos the opponent repeatedly before finishing off with a super hard kick to the chest. (''Lvl. 1)(10 Hits) * 'Web Warriors: '''Spider-Man dashes forward and uppercuts the opponent into the air, multiple versions of Spider-Man will appear and start attacking the opponent (specifically, Ben Reily, Kaine, Miguel O'Hara and Miles Morales) after all that Spider-Man will slam the opponent into the ground (''Lvl. 3)(24 hits) Costumes * '''Spider-Man ** Red - Spider-Man ** Black - Black Suit ** Cyan - Fear Itself Suit ** Pale Red - Insomniac Suit ** Black - Miles Morales ** Black - Negative Zone Suit * 'Spider-Man 2099 '(Beat Spider-Man's Story) ** Blue - Spider-Man 2099 ** Red - Classic Suit ** Red - Iron Spider Suit ** Gray - Spider-Man Noir ** Black - Venom 2099 ** White - Spider-Man 2099 (White Suit) * 'Spider-Man Noir '(DLC PACK I) ** Gray - Spider-Man Noir ** Brown - Castiel ** Red - Spider-Man Homecoming (Homemade Suit) ** Red - Spider-Man Last Stand ** Blue - Scarlet Spider ** Gray - Spider-Punk * 'Spider-Man Big Time '(DLC PACK II) ** Green - Spider-Man Big Time ** Blue - Spider-Man Big Time (Blue) ** Red - Spider-Man Big Time (Red) ** Yellow - Spider-Armor Mark II ** Gray - Spider-Man (Dark Suit) ** White - Future Foundation * 'Cosmic Spider-Man '(DLC PACK III) ** Blue - Cosmic Spider-Man ** Dark Red - Insomniac's Velocity Suit ** White - Anti-Venom ** Gray - Spider-Armor Mark I ** Black - Insomniac's Anti-Ock Suit ** Red - Carnage * 'Poison Spider-Man '(DLC PACK IV) ** White - Poison Spider-Man ** Red - Carnage ** Gray - Imperfect Spider-Man ** Blue - Riot ** Dark Gray - Secret Wars Spider-Man ** Black - Venom * 'Spider-Armor Mark III '(DLC PACK V) ** Red - Spider-Armor Mark III ** Black - Venom ** Yellow - Spider-Armor Mark II ** Gray - Spider-Armor Mark I ** Blue - Cosmic Spider-Man ** White - Spider-Man 2099 (White Suit) * 'Iron Spider Armor '(DLC PACK VI) ** Red - Iron Spider Armor ** Red - Kaine ** White - Spider-Gwen ** Black - Superior Venom ** Red - MCU Iron Spider ** Red - Superior Spider-Man